


i know the end

by Super_Danvers



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Sapphics, Violence, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: PLEASE KNOW THIS ISN'T A HAPPY FICAudrey meets her end.
Relationships: Miss Audrey & Zarah Ferami, Miss Audrey/Melanie Cavill, Miss Audrey/Zarah Ferami
Kudos: 7





	i know the end

**Author's Note:**

> Aight this is your warning folks, i don't know what I was on when i wrote this but i had a bad dream so you have to deal with it.   
> Sorry in advance.

This was the end, Audrey knew it. She could feel it like ice water in veins and a spider scratching up her back. She was cold, freezing almost. Her breath escaped her lungs in a puff of chilled air and wafted back into her face to freeze it more. The only warmth she clung to were her friends either side of her. Zarah on one side, her arm linked with hers, and Murray on the other, his hand gripped with Audrey’s so tightly that she was sure her fingers would break. Fear caught in her breath as Wilford paced in front of them, his eyes gleaming in pure evil. The light above his head flickered in and out with the cold, making his presence bigger and bigger every time he was illuminated against it. Audrey could not meet his gaze: too afraid of those black eyes landing on her. 

Her knees were stuck to the metal floor. Covered in cuts and bruises, it was as if ice had seeped through her wounds and frozen her joints together in permanent submission. If Wilford made her get up now, somebody would have to drag her. People in the car were dying every second and it wouldn’t be long until Wilford’s next choice would be Audrey. He’d already taken out Strong Boy, cutting into him so deeply that his head had nearly been taken off its shoulders. Pike lay still in a corner, blood pouring out of a wound just behind his ear. Wilford was taking great enjoyment in their deaths as he presided over them with his cane like a great circus master. On some occasions, a soldier would drag somebody forward and Wilford would turn his thumb down as if he were an emperor in his own  colosseum . 

Audrey’s cheek rested against Zarah’s, their silent tears blending together when they trickled out of their eyes. Zarah flinched every time a whip cracked across somebody’s back or a bullet was put into the back of someone’s brain. Audrey’s hand clutched hers with such ferocity that her knuckles burned white and her skin stitched to Zarah’s. This was the end. It wasn’t about saving humanity anymore, nor was it even about surviving the godforsaken snow outside: it wasn’t about anything. Maybe she deserved this, Audrey thought to herself. It had been coming. Deep, deep down inside of her, Audrey had always known this was coming. If she hadn’t lost control, she might’ve been able to save herself. Save herself, save Melanie, save someone. Wilford had helped her forget all of it. She shouldn’t have let him, shouldn’t have trusted him, shouldn’t have met him. This was her fault. 

There was movement to her left and Audrey found it accompanied no more. Murray was dragged, by his throat, up to the front of the car and with Wilford’s great strength, was hoisted up and over the railing. He disappeared over it, landing in a blind crunch of glass and pain. There were screams, then silence. Zarah clung tighter to Audrey and their eyes remained closed. The sparseness around them was becoming more and more until Audrey was sure they could be the only lambs left to be slaughtered. The screams of fear had quietened so much that all Audrey could hear was Zarah breathing against her ear and the train churning beneath them. It had to be only them. Still, she didn’t dare open her eyes. 

Zarah was wrenched away from her by Wilford himself. Just another precious thing he could take from her. He’d taken Melanie, taken her home, taken her world and now he took the only friend she had left. Audrey could smell the blood in his teeth and only dared to open her eyes and look up when he commanded her to. He held Zarah at an arm’s length by her throat and just high enough that her boots left the floor, kicking out helplessly, begging to be put down. When Audrey looked, Wilford complied and threw her roughly to the floor. For a brief second, Audrey almost thought Wilford would show mercy and be the man she thought she had once loved. What she still didn’t foolishly realise that that man had never existed and had never been loved by her and had never loved her back. That man was merely smoke, and this was the devil himself. 

Wilford’s cane struck Zarah’s rib first. He stood over her like a snake ready to lunge. Zarah tried to wriggle away but Wilford’s legs trapped her at the waist. The second blow landed on Zarah’s collarbone and she cried out. The next made her scream as it broke the bone of her rib. Another strike and another and another and Zarah  was clutching at his trouser leg, desperately pleading through her blood. Whimpers and splutters did nothing to save her and eventually Wilford brought up one foot and drove it home on the broken rib, and she fell still beneath him. Her nose and mouth bloody and her eyes wide open and vague, staring straight into Audrey’s soul. Her hands, pale and red from scratching, did not move and fell silently against the metal floor. Audrey would never forget her eyes, even if she wouldn’t have to remember for a long time. Dark, betrayed and broken. It seemed they would always stare at her, whether Audrey wanted that or not. 

“And now, for you, my little songbird.” Wilford turned, treading on Zarah’s lifeless body as if she were a stepping stone. He stooped, taking Audrey by the back of her neck like he would a puppy and lifting her to her feet. He held her close. “This is your last chance. Swear your loyalty to me and all will be forgiven.”

Audrey, even in her bloodied state, knew what that meant. Forgiven but not forgotten. Never forgotten because Wilford never forgets and he never forgives either. She squirmed beneath his meaty hand. He shook her.

“Please Audrey!” He almost begged. “Let me forgive you! Let me!”

Audrey could see his pain and knew it to be fake. He might’ve believed his love for her was love, but she knew this was not love. Never love. Never affection. Her features hardened and she scowled at him like a stray cat. 

_ “Never.” _

Wilford, in a flurry of tears and rage, screamed at her. Roared as if he were the king of lions and she were the thorn stuck in his paw. He shook her again, rougher than before. She felt her neck click more than once and the muscles strained painfully. Cries escaped Wilford’s throat and he held her up further. She clawed at his hands, but it made no difference: she was a rag doll in his snake-like grip. 

“Very well.” He snarled. “Then you can join your Melanie in the snow.”

Wilford wrenched Snowpiercer’s exit door like it was nothing and braced the cold as if it were an old friend. Audrey didn’t know how he could stand it with a smile. To her, she could suddenly feel every single bone in her body. Each tooth in her head burned ice cold and rendered her stiff. Every nerve was alive with pain, burning her all over. Wilford didn’t seem to feel any of it. He took a hold of the door frame and held her out against it. If she dared look down, she could see the wheels churning beneath  Snowpiercer and cutting through avalanches like it were paper.

“Farewell, songbird.” Wilford cackled, his eyes rolling around wildly. “I shall miss your tune.”

Audrey was too frozen to respond and her tears had blinded her too badly to see his snarl. She closed her eyes resigned to her fate. Her thoughts drifted only to Melanie and how she’d be seeing her soon. In the snow, they could be together in death.

When Wilford let go of her neck, Audrey was already dead.


End file.
